


Truckstruck clerks

by Tsuncoon



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: Furry, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Buddy and Darnell find themselves boredly waiting for their next customer when Buddy comes up with a risky idea to pass the time





	Truckstruck clerks

My first attempt at some Darnell/Buddy porn. Taking place during Gas station clerk! Enjoy!

_____

After long hours manning the helm of Ziel’s Truck Stop the smell of exhaust and gasoline had stopped registering to Buddy’s senses. But the smell of jerky was strong as ever, coming off the breath of Darnell Fetzervalve. 

As Darnell spoke Buddy wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. Acting on a whim the dog put his hands on Darnell’s cheek and pressed his lips over his, cutting off the ferrets words. 

He did have the lingering taste of jerky on his tongue, mixed with the naturally sweet and salty taste of Darnell’s lips. He felt the ferret press in closer. 

Buddy was just about to go deeper before he felt Darnell pull back quickly. He was practically half way across the shop when Nick the new guy walked into the store accompanied by the bell above the door. Buddy straightened up and flattened his puckered lips. Assuming Nick had witnessed nothing. 

“Evenin Nick” Buddy walked to the counter and propt himself ontop, leaning against the register with his hands behind his head and legs folded “I am quite busy so if you’d just help yourself that would be much appreciated” he put his sunglasses over his eyes, he opened up an issue of Autosports magazine. Darnell had already made his escape back to the garage connected to the shop. 

Buddy would be lying if he said Nick’s intrusion wasn’t incredibly inconvenient and poorly timed. 

He left with a few jugs of milk, probably to accompany the dry tasteless cookies his daughter scout aggressively sells to any sucker caught walking the streets alone at night. Buddy had to pity him knowing the only snacks he can costume taste like cardboard and chalk. 

The store was empty once again, Darnell slinked back through the door, more oil stains on him then he previously had. 

“You’re working to hard man” Buddy put his magazine down past eye level so he could see the albino ferret. 

Darnell folded his arms “I’m trying to do a good job. I’m only in here because there aren’t any customers” 

Buddy wasn’t really interested in discussing work ethics, Buddy kicked his legs over the counter and jumped behind the register “You could service me” 

“Buddy!” Darnell’s cheeks light up as he looks around to make sure the store truly is empty. “What if someone comes in? What if Leroy finds out?” 

“He’d probably high five me” 

“Buddy!” 

“Everyone is at the Bolo for game night, an Little Buddy misses you” Buddy leaned on his elbow over the counter and wiggled his brows. 

“I guess I do deserve a break..” Darnell rubbed his chin “and there isn’t anyone here..” 

Buddy leaned back up “yeah man! Get over here!” Darnell jumped over the counter and slumped behind to crotch level. The dog pulled down his track pants and briefs. Pulling out his semi hard member, stroking himself a few times before Darnell replaced his hands. 

The dogs ears perked up, he grinned excitedly as Darnell began stroking him with both hands around his girth. “Keep an eye on the door Buddy” 

“I will I will~” he cooed. 

Darnell leaned in, giving Buddy’s hot rod a sloppy kiss on the tip, He sucks the red head of Buddy’s cock between his lips, like a lollypop he slathered it with saliva and licks the pulsing flesh eagerly. 

Buddy’s breathing began to pick up, he adjusted his stance, hips waving gently on instinct, eager for his whole shaft to feel that warmth all around it. 

Darnell opened his muzzle and moved forward, feeling buddy’s shaft pressing into cheeks. He licked the sides, tongue running over the veins that made rivers over Buddy’s member. 

“Oh ho man, that’s good dude…” he said breathlessly 

Darnell hummed sliding Buddy’s cock out of his mouth, then swallowing him up again, this time he deep throats Buddy jr, sliding him down to the thick knot at the base. 

Darnell closes his lips around the hard flesh pumping back and fourth, fucking his throat with Buddy’s large cock, he swallowed hard around it, feeling his throat tighten and squeeze Buddy’s girth, he sucked aggressively. 

“Woah, Pace yourself man, this is a marathon not a sprint” Buddy says, leaning his torso over the counter, folding his arms and panting. His legs wide spread with Darnell between them. 

With a slurp Darnell pulled himself off Buddy’s cock, a string of saliva and pre-cum bridging his lips to Buddy’s cock. 

“Sorry Buddy. I just get so nervous. A customer could come” 

“Were totally alone man, no one’s coming to a gas station at this hour” Buddy reassured “so stop trying to suck my dick off man” 

“Sorry Buddy” Darnell leaned back in, closing his eyes as he worked at a more agreeable strength. 

Buddy gasped as he felt Darnell’s mouth over him again. He squeezed his eyes and put his hand behind Darnell’s head, gently rubbing his thumb behind the ferrets ear. 

He was rocking his hips, pressing his knot against Darnell’s muzzle, the pressure pushing him closer. His ears pressed back, paw gripping at Darnell’s snow white fur. “Get ready dude” he warned Darnell. 

Buddy felt his balls suddenly tighten and his abdomen squeeze. He heard the familiar bell of the front door ring. He jumped in surprise, straightening out hearing the conk of Darnell’s head against the back of the counter. The sudden force poped his knot into Darnell’s mouth, it only took that last bit of pressure for Buddy to release. He squeezed his fists tight as his cum shot down Darnell’s throat. He felt the ferret gag before drinking it down. 

“Buddy? What are you doing here? Where is Leroy?” Muncie asked skeptically, of course it had to be her. The only one in town who wasn’t completely gullible. 

“M-Muncie! Hey cuz!” Buddy grinned “I’m babysittin this place for Lerhhhoy” he hoped the shakiness in his voice wasn’t obvious “shouldn’t you be aht the Bolo?” 

“Tex jr ordered all the Spaghetti. I’m just doing a quick stop” She says as she walks quickly through the store. When she turned away Buddy patted Darnell on the head, he could hear the ferret breathing heavy through his nose. 

“Cant believe Leroy would be stupid enough to leave you in change” she picked up a few jars of tomato sauce and packs of long noodles. “Where is Darnell?” She suddenly realized Buddy’s shadow was missing. 

“Hes uh.. at the Bolo..” 

“No he’s not. I was just there” she squinted “You’re acting weird” Muncie walked up to the counter “an ya sweatin. Ya sick er somthin?” 

“Darnell told me not to tell anyone.. didn’t wanna worry the great people of Greasepit but.. he’s sick. With Sweaty.. tissue..illness” 

“Sounds made u—” 

“nope it’s totally real ask anyone. I might be getting it too. Better get out of here or ya might catch it.” 

“well I gotta pa—” 

“After all you’ve done for me?! I can’t let you pay! It’s on me. Now get outta here before you start to sweat to!” 

It was a good thing Muncie was in a hurry to get back to work, because she didn’t looked satisfied “whatever you boys are up to, I don’t want to know” she takes her armful of groceries. 

Buddy looked down at Darnell, carefully removing his deflating knot from the ferrets mouth. He instantly began coughing and rubbing his irritated throat. 

“sorry bro, she caught me off guard” Buddy extended his hand down, helping Darnell stand up “can’t believe you made me swallow your jizz dude!” 

“Takes a true bro to swallow another bro’s brogurt” Buddy put his arm over Darnell’s shoulder. “well I’m bored again.. lava game?” 

“Lava game”


End file.
